What's on Your Mind?
by Sincerely Vuitton
Summary: In facebook, what you put in your statuses is what is posted in your mind. SasuSaku. Read&Review.


**What's on Your Mind?**

Summary: In facebook, what you put in your statuses is what is posted in your mind.

**DISCLAIMER:** I never did own Naruto.

* * *

After a long day in Konoha University, it seems Sakura Haruno needs to slide down and grab a Mocha Frappe, before anything gets worse.

* * *

**4 Notifications**

**Ino Yamanaka** just posted on your wall.

**Itachi Uchiha, Kakashi Hatake **and** Kurenai Yuuhi **just accepted your friend invites.

**Naruto Uzumaki **likes your wall post.

**Naruto Uzumaki **commented on your wall post.

**Ino Yamanaka **Forehead! Where the hell are you? I was waiting for you at the Nine West hours ago?

12 Minutes Ago Like Comment See Friendship

**Comments: **

**Sakura Haruno **Relax, and does 12 minutes seem long to you pig?

* * *

She closed her laptop briskly and quickly drank her Mocha frappe; she looked out the large window, radiating the bright sunshine.

"Seems like a nice day today," she said to herself aloud, her mouth still grasping the green straw and her tongue adoring the taste of the coffee.

She opened her Blackberry and found 9 new messages, all from Ino.

* * *

**From: YamanakaIno**

**17:34**

**Message: **FOREHEAD! Where are you! YOU BETTER GET HERE OR I'LL MURDER YOUR FACE.

.

.

.

**From: YamanakaIno**

**17:36**

**Message: **HEY, I SEE NO REPLIES.

.

.

.

**From: YamanakaIno**

**17:38**

**Message: **HEY, FOREHEAD! I SWEAR.

.

.

.

**From: YamanakaIno**

**17:42**

**Message: **FOREHEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD.

.

.

.

**From: YamanakaIno**

**17:45**

**Message: **DAMNIT FOREHEAD! YOU CAN'T IGNORE ME!

.

.

.

**From: YamanakaIno**

**17:49**

**Message: **WHAT THE HELL YOU BILLBOARD BROW! CAN'T YOU FEEL THE VIBRATION OF THE PHONE?

.

.

.

**From: YamanakaIno**

**17:53**

**Message: **I swear you pink haired freak, you, you will never ever see your precious Sasuke-Kun ever, if you won't come here! AND I WILL DANCE ON YOUR GRAVE.

.

.

.

**From: YamanakaIno**

**17:57**

**Message: **FOREHEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD! IF YOU WON'T – Oh wait, that's Shika-Kun! I'll just cling to him!

.

.

.

**From: YamanakaIno**

**17:59**

**Message: **... You still owe me, forehead.

* * *

She groaned at her friend's stupidity. Why was she so desperate anyways, she has her precious Shika-kun anyways, so why her now? Doesn't she know that after five tests, twelve work sheets and almost ten hours of staring at the board is torture? I mean, that's pure suffering!

Anyways, at the moment, Sakura was doing her report for History, the longest history ever, it could take forever. And sadly, it was due tomorrow and she wasn't halfway there.

_Clickity, clickity, click. _

She was typing almost as fast as she could, her Mocha frappe had almost melted, but she quickly slurped the coffee while her eyes stayed on the glowing screen. Her face was slowly drooping because of a tired day.

She read the entire thing over and over, but her mind was tired and couldn't understand a single thing she wrote.

She swooped her laptop and slid it in her bag, walking out of the Starbucks cafe, and headed to her car. She placed the bag carefully to the passenger seat, and she climbed in the car with ease.

**Beep.**

**Beep.**

**BEEP!**

The car that had started went to an abrupt stop; she muttered curses and opened her phone. She harshly said a simple, "Hello."

"_Kura, where are you?"_

"Sasuke-kun, what are you calling me for?"

"_Our date Kura, don't tell me you overdid your report, __**again.**__"_

She glances up her electronic watch, **18:55.**

"Oh my... God, Sasuke-Kun... Shit, I'm almost an hour late... Oh God, I'm so sorry, fuck... God-"

"_Kura, shut up, please, I told you to never curse." _

"Shi- Oh, sorry! Well, I'm sorry, really, really sorry,"

"_Babe, just don't ever forget."_

"Damn, technology sucks."

He chuckles on the phone.

"_Well, you know where to go." _

"Yeah, 'kay bye, love you,"

"_Love you too," _

She hangs up her phone and drives swiftly to the Cherry Garden, a small place where girls (mostly _moms_) enjoy and eat—or _pick _up freshly popped cherries.

"Kura,"

She turns around and sees nothing but surrounded trees.

"Kuraa..."

"WHERE ARE YOU—Oh, there you are," she quickly retorted as she spotted her _forever _(that's what she says) boyfriend. Quickly, _ever so quickly, _she ran up to him and gave him to most bear-crushing hug ever.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, really, really sorry. SO SORRY."

He sighed, "Its okay,"

_Yeah you better be sorry, the timing was supposed to be perfect. _

"So, what now, you said you were going to take me on a super-special date," she mumbles.

He smirks, taking out the brown basket filled with her favourite goodies (and they're all made by his mother).

"Oh Sasuke-kun, you're so sweet!"

For hours, all they did was talk—and eat.

Mostly chatting about their life, _they were busier than ever. _

Sasuke, who was taking his Business and Investment course, almost didn't sleep; all the home works and reports he was doing was due in the next three days. Thankfully, his brother helped him with his home work. At the meantime, he still made time for his precious talk with Sakura, even if it kills him all his precious sleeping hours.

Sakura, gratefully taking her course in Medicine with the ultimate gold-winner, Tsunade as her mentor, had at least five hours of sleep—six if you count her naps. At least she wasn't as tired as Sasuke was. She still had time for friends, family, love-life and her social networking.

Even though two hours wasn't short, they had to part. They were busy tomorrow, and thanks to their multi-talking, Sasuke cursed under his breath, forgetting one thing the second Sakura drove off.

He drove home to his apartment, —cough—_giant_—cough, and opened his laptop, impatiently, logging on to his facebook account, ignoring all the notifications and requests crowding his profile.

He clicked the small box quoting, _What's on your mind?

* * *

_

**Sasuke Uchiha **You know I forgot to tell you this a while ago, but I love you, thank you for always being there for me and always... well, being with me. Hn. I'm not good with cheesy quotes, but the three years you've spent with me was like heaven. In the coming years, I'd like to spent heaven with you, Will you marry me **Sakura Haruno?

* * *

**

Sakura arrived home and opening her laptop.

She saw one notification, and gratefully squealed in delight.

* * *

**(1) Notifications**

**Sasuke Uchiha **tagged you on a post.

**Sasuke Uchiha **You know I forgot to tell you this a while ago, but I love you, thank you for always being there for me and always... well, being with me. Hn. I'm not good with cheesy quotes, but the three years you've spent with me was like heaven. In the coming years, I'd like to spent heaven with you, Will you marry me **Sakura Haruno? **

4 Minutes Ago Like Comment See Friendship

**Sakura Haruno **and **Naruto Uzumaki **likes this.

**Comments: **

**Sakura Haruno **Oh Sasuke-kun! OF COURSE, NO DUH. But... Does it have to be on facebook?

**Sasuke Uchiha **it's your fault for being so late.

* * *

Owari.


End file.
